


Tail as old as time.

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 14:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5747992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“well this is really awkward considering the last time we saw each other, i was screaming at you to never talk to me again, but like, my dog recognized you all the way across the park and literally dragged me over here because she misses you so hi” AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tail as old as time.

**Author's Note:**

> Can I just say how wonderful it is to write angst for a pairing you're not totally into?
> 
> Couldn't help myself after seeing this prompt. Enjoy!

Jon turned away as Bella lifted her tail and lowered her ass. He stared instead at the bench she’d stopped by. His eyes passed over all of the marks left by lovers and delinquent teens. He chuckled at a few jokes, memorised a number promising a good time and shook his head at the crude words. Jon’s eyes lingered on one set of marks in particular. The ‘RH’ and ‘JR’ made Jon feel like his eyes were burning. He looked to Bella. The dog had done her business, kicked some dirt over it and stood upon Jon’s new white shoes with a questionable brown paw.

“Aw, c’mon Bella.” Jon nudged her off. He reached into his jean pocket to retrieve a plastic bag. “Why do you always do it here anyway?” He reached down and scooped up the poo. Jon choked as his fingers dug ever so slightly into it through the bag. Jon looked at the marks again.

                                                              

Bella tugged at her lead. Jon let her tug him across the park. He ignored the warm, wet bag in his hand in favour of her. Bella’s tongue stuck out and her tail wagged back and forth.

“I really don’t get how you’re so happy.” Jon said. He pulled his shoulders towards his chest. The sun had just barely risen and had yet to warm the world around them. Even Jon’s best jacket was doing little to block out the lingering chill that had hit him since they’d been at the bench. Bella kept trotting. She stopped suddenly to sniff a patch of grass Jon didn’t find particularly interesting. He checked his watch for the time while he waited.

“Has it only been that long?” Jon said. He dropped his arm and looked to Bella, “Aren’t you tired yet?” To answer his question, Bella jogged on. Jon rolled his eyes.

 

Jon had taken to humming a catchy little tune under his breath to past the time. He danced with it, bouncing his shoulders back and forth and skipping occasionally. The movement lifted his spirits and kept him warm. Jon was starting to enjoy the walk when Bella barked and took off. Jon stumbled over his feet to catch up. The lead he’d wrapped casually around his wrist tightened and burned as Bella shot across the grass.

“Bella, Jesus Christ – what’s your problem?” The bag of poop waved dangerously in Jon’s face. “Slow down.” Bella went faster at the command. Jon’s shoes kicked up grass, mud and other brown things not unlike the mush inside his plastic bag. He kept his head down to make sure he didn’t trip on a rock or something worse. Bella’s tongue stuck out and waved in the wind as she bounded. The speed at which her tail was wagging was most likely what was propelling her across the park.

 

Jon was almost grateful when they stopped. Then he looked up. Bella’s front paws were dirtying the legs of a very handsome, very familiar man. Ryan Haywood crouched to the dog’s level as he greeted her. Sweat was pouring down his brow despite the cold and he held a water bottle out of the dog’s reach. Bella keened and whimpered as Ryan pet her head, scrambling to get closer to the man.

“Hello girl, I didn’t expect to see you here.” Ryan closed one eye as Bella lathered him in kisses.

“No, we didn’t expect to see you either.” Jon said. Ryan nudged Bella off of him then. She whined louder as Ryan ignored her, fixing his stare upon Jon.

“I’m sorry, I just thought I’d go out for a run today.” Ryan ran a hand through his hair.

“Don’t apologise, it’s a public park.” Jon tugged on Bella’s leash. Though she whimpered, Bella sat.

 

Jon looked at the pavement. He sighed heavily as he felt Bella wriggle impatiently under his hold. Ryan chewed upon his lip. He looked from Bella to Jon and back to Bella again.

“I miss you.” Ryan said. Jon’s head snapped upwards. He stared blankly back at Ryan.

“It’s obvious Bella misses you too.” Jon said. Ryan stopped breathing, for a second. He swallowed and he nodded. Bella barked when he ruffled the fur on top of her head.

“Yeah, she does.” Ryan blinked away the tears that teased the edge of his eyelids.

“You should probably get on with your jog.” Jon said. Ryan crouched down again. He ran his fingers through the soft fur upon Bella’s ears and he shook his head.

“It’s fine… I’d like to spend a little longer with Bella.” Ryan glanced upwards as he talked.

 

Jon shrugged. He watched as Ryan fussed over his dog. Their dog. Jon still remembered picking her up when she was still so small. Ryan having to hold him as Jon held her, tears flowing freely as Bella lapped at his cheeks. He remembered laughing as Ryan tried to stop her from climbing into their bed that first night and the second night and the third night before finally giving in and just cuddling with her. Jon remembered thinking that that was the best imagine in the world; his man and his dog. Jon had never wanted to lose that. Jon turned his head away from Bella and Ryan. He used his arm to wipe away what must have been sleep at the corners of his eyes. He disregarded the wetness upon his cheeks. Jon cleared his throat.

 

“We’ve got to go, I’ve got a lot of stuff to do today.” Jon tugged on Bella’s leash again. They started to walk away. Ryan caught his arm. Jon’s foot took another step forward but he didn’t push into it.

“Please, can we just talk? There’s a coffee shop just down the road… I’ll buy.” Ryan’s fingers tightened around the fabric of Jon’s shirt. Jon sighed.

“Ryan, I really don’t have the time. I’ve got stuff to do.” Jon pulled his shirt from Ryan’s grasp and kept walking. Bella pulled against him as she tried to run back to Ryan. Jon walked against her and eventually the dog complied. He ignored her whimpers and little barks as Ryan grew smaller and smaller until eventually he wasn’t there at all.


End file.
